


Spring

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Balade, Chopper se promène, Cute Chopper, Français | French, nouvelle île
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Chopper s’éloigna quant à lui petit à petit, si discrètement que même lui ne s’en rendit pas compte. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la forêt, commençant à analyser les plantes et les herbes qui poussaient entre les troncs. Toutes ne lui étaient pas familières, mais il y en aurait peut-être quelques unes qui pourraient lui servir à faire un cataplasme plus résistant aux entraînements de Zoro et à l’élasticité de Luffy, ou encore à améliorer ses Rumble Balls.





	Spring

Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’équipage s’arrêtait sur une île printanière, qui plus est inhabitée.

Sanji et Zoro étaient partis, une fois encore, relever le défi qu’ils s’étaient mutuellement lancé de ramener le plus de viande possible au bateau, sous les hourras de Luffy. Les autres membres de l’équipage discutaient tranquillement près du pont qui reliait le bateau à la terre ferme, sans doute se demandant que faire et commençant à organiser la surveillance de la plage où ils avaient débarqué (au cas-où l’endroit ne soit pas aussi désert qu’en apparence) et la visite des alentours.

Chopper s’éloigna quant à lui petit à petit, si discrètement que même lui ne s’en rendit pas compte. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la forêt, commençant à analyser les plantes et les herbes qui poussaient entre les troncs. Toutes ne lui étaient pas familières, mais il y en aurait peut-être quelques unes qui pourraient lui servir à faire un cataplasme plus résistant aux entraînements de Zoro et à l’élasticité de Luffy, ou encore à améliorer ses Rumble Balls.   
Il marcha lentement, paisiblement, entre les arbres. La lumière tombait doucement sur le lit de mousse et de feuilles qui tapissait le sol. Le calme de la forêt, chargé de bruissement de feuilles, de petits cris d’animaux et d’appels d’oiseaux, fit bientôt taire les cris et les rires de ses nakamas.

Il respira à plein poumons l’air environnant, et sentit son coeur ralentir ses battements au fur et à mesure que sa marche progressait. Si bien que quand il déboucha sur une prairie verdoyante, il était dans un état proche du zen.  
Il frôla de ses sabots les hautes herbes et les quelques fleurs qui l’entouraient. Il finit par s’allonger au milieu du champ, et regarda les nuages avant de fermer ses yeux aux rayons du soleil.

Il avait connu cette sensation une fois, sur son île natale. Alors qu’il faisait toujours le tour des villages avec le Docteur Hillulluk, il y avait eu un jour plus beau que les autres. Les sempiternels nuages s’étaient enfuis avec un vent passager, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser quelques heures l’île enneigée.  
Chopper s’était alors séparé pour la première fois d’Hillulluk, pendant ce court moment, pour sentir sur lui cette chaleur. Cette fois-là aussi, il avait fermé ses yeux, trop sensibles à la lumière. Il avait écouté le vent autour de lui, semblable à la respiration de la Terre. C’était la première fois qu’il avait senti qu’il comprenait aussi bien les animaux que la Terre qui les portait.

C’était un fait et une sensation qu’il n’avait partagé avec personne jusqu’à présent. Peut-être en parlerait-il à son retour au bateau?  
Mais pour l’instant, il profita du bien-être que l’île lui offrait.


End file.
